


Forgive me, I've been lonely

by Little_Linda_Rose



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Gen, I just wanted more fics for this ship, I'm sorry?, M/M, flagshot, this is meh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Linda_Rose/pseuds/Little_Linda_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feelings are never fun, especially for Floyd Lawton</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive me, I've been lonely

It was always easy for him to forget about everything else when his daughter was with him, she’d been the centre of his world from the day she was born. He had never experienced the love he felt when he looked at her for the first time and that, he thinks, was the first time he hated his job. But his life had not been meant for happiness, something he had come to realise at a young age.

After the past few days, he was extremely glad to see her, especially with the number of times everything had almost gone to shit. 

He didn’t mind Flag watching them, Flag had proved himself to be a companion rather than a warden to the suicide squad during the events that had occurred. He'd come to trust the man with his life so he was glad it was Flag. So even with Flag stoically standing in the kitchen while he talked mathematics with his daughter, he felt content. Maybe he was partially happy because Flag was there, his feelings for the man had become something other than platonic as they'd worked together to defeat the enchantress. One of the reasons that he hadn't killed the man when he'd shown him the letters from his daughter although he wouldn't admit it to anyone else. However, he knew the happiness wouldn’t last, that within a few minutes, he would be taken from his daughter for however long Amanda Waller saw fit and he would return to Belle Reve Penitentiary as a prisoner but even that dread didn’t stop him from feeling his whole body relax as he laughed with his daughter. 

He wished he’d met Flag under normal circumstances, that they’d met at a sports game or at a park or something normal like that. Flag had been difficult to work with but after a few near death experiences, the man had given them all their freedom despite knowing the risk he would be putting himself in. Even with that freedom, they’d still stayed with him, all of them. Flag had proven himself to be an ally and the suicide squad while still being greatly divided, had seen that and accepted him into their ranks which was really a comment on Flag himself since he'd fit in perfectly.

Flag had a girlfriend, something he had forced himself to remember every time Flag was near. She, while having been possessed by an ancient spirit that almost destroyed the world, had bounced back as if it had never happened. Flag loved her. That was no secret, Floyd could see it in the way he looked at her and how he changed when she was around as if she lifted the weight off his shoulders. Despite knowing all this, it was really easy for him to forget that he and Flag had never had a chance in this odd world. It was even easier to imagine Flag joining them at the table and easiest of all to imagine was living a normal life with his daughter and Flag, without missions that would surely kill them at some point and without Amanda Waller keeping a constant eye on them. 

The moment ended sooner than he’d wanted, as he knew it would and he crashed back to reality when he felt more than heard the soldiers entering the room. A reality in which he could never live a normal life with his daughter, a reality in which there would never be romantic ties between him and Flag, a reality in which he would probably never leave Belle Reve with Amanda Waller still alive.

He felt his heart clench as Flag prevented the soldiers from entering the room fully. That little glimmer of hope sparking, that tomorrow might not be as gloomy as it seemed and that maybe someday he could have what he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Romeo(rescore)- Until The Ribbon Breaks
> 
> Well, this ship needs more fics so here I am with my subpar writing.


End file.
